Gogito (DBM)
Gogito is the main protagonist of Dragon Ball Mega a story currently being worked on by JayKomp. He is a clone of Goku in Future Cell's timeline where Cell killed Trunks. Gogito was created by the Supreme Kai in order to combat Babidi & Dabura. Gogito lives on the Sacred World of the Kai where he spends his time being mentored by Kibito and the Supreme Kai. His name was given to him by the Supreme Kai, it is a mixture of Goku and Kibito. Appearance Being a clone of Goku, Gogito looks almost identical to Goku. The main difference being that he has a skinnier physique and slightly lighter skin color. His eyebrows are a bit thicker compared to Goku's as well. Gogito wears clothing similar to that of the Supreme Kai. He wears red boots and occasionally blue arm sleeves. Personality Thanks to the mentoring from the Supreme Kai and Kibito, Gogito is a kind and caring person. Despite being a clone of Goku, Gogito does not share the same competitive nature as Goku. Gogito is a passive, easy going individual who is not the most eager to engage in a fight. This initially causes problems with the Supreme Kai since the Supreme Kai had wanted Gogito to help him protect the universe. Despite lacking the competitve drive Goku has, Gogito is willing to go through countless hours of training to achieve his goals. He also shares Goku's sense of morality and loyalty and will do whatever it takes to protect those he cares about. Biography Background Gogito is a clone of Future Goku who had died of a heart virus in Future Trunks' timeline. He was created on Planet Brench by scientists in Age 784. Originally the Supreme Kai wanted to ask Future Trunks' for help as he felt it would be wise to recruit him in order to stop Babidi, but Future Trunks' was no where to be found on Earth due to the fact he went back in time. Fearing Trunks may have died, the Supreme Kai did something drastic. The Surpeme Kai, desperate to stop Babidi & Dabura from resurrecting Majin Buu, asked some scientists in Planet Brench if they could test out their newly developed cloning machine on a skin tissue sample from Future Goku's dead body he had obtained on his visit to Earth in order to find Trunks. The scientists had warned The Supreme Kai that they had never cloned a person yet, but with his urgent need to stop Babidi from ressurecting Majin Buu, the Supreme Kai urged the scientists to proceed and start the cloning process. The universe needed a savior, with no powerful allies left, this was all the Supreme Kai could do, ignoring if his decision was right or wrong. Ultimately, the cloning process was a success but the cloning led to some defects, One of them was that it had made a 16 year old clone of Goku. In order to make things easy for this newly made clone, the Supreme Kai asked the scientists to erase any traces of Goku's memories and implant some fake memories into Gogito where it made him think he was a lonely strandler Kibito rescued. The scientists asked what this clone of Goku would be called, the Supreme Kai would respond back, Gogito, in honor of his trustworthy worthy friend Kibito and Goku. The Supreme Kai had high hopes for Gogito, he had placed his faith in him and hoped he could develop him into the warrior the universe needed. ''Dragon Ball Mega'' Babidi Saga Some time had passed since the cloning took place, Gogito was on the Planet of the Kai's relaxing close to a body of water. Suddenly the Supreme Kai and Kibito appeared in front him, telling him its about time for their routine training. Displeased with the news, Gogito gets up looking unwilling to train but proceeds, the Supreme Kai proceeds to teach him about certain fighting stances and certain rush attacks. He eventually shows Gogito the Majestic Rush. Kibito noticing Gogito looking disinterested, shouts at him and reminds him of who he is with and to show some respect. Suddenly, King Kai contacted the Supreme Kai about something and he had to leave, before leaving, Supreme Kai instructed Kibito to proceed the training with out him. Kibito initially thought about arguing but simply let out a sigh. Upon looking at Gogito, he looked at him in disappointment and told him he would not go easy on him. He proceeds to teleport him and Gogito away from the Kai's world and onto a distant barren world. There Kibito planned to give Gogito his first actual fighting experience. Sometime later, Babidi and Dabura show up close to Kibito and Gogito, having sensed them close by. To be added Power In the beginning of the Babidi Arc, Gogito's power is comparable to Future Trunks' power when he fought Frieza. Despite being strong, Gogito has some trouble tapping into his full power at times due to his calm nature. A lot of times he has to be pushed in order for his power to be unleashed. Due to the error with the cloning process when first created, Gogito was not made exactly like Goku, leading to some defects. One defect Gogito has is his body is slower in regards to getting used to transformations. The Super Saiyan form originally takes more of a toll on Gogito compared to other Saiyans. Another defect is his power sometimes takes longer to grow compared to Goku. It may take Gogito longer to achieve more power via training compared to what Goku would normally achieve in a regular training session. When Gogito achieves his Super Saiyan form, he receives the same x50 power boost that other Super Saiyans receive. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Shine Attack' - A green energy wave utilized by Gogito. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' - Gogito can fire repeated high power ki blasts *'Ki Sense' - The ability to sense ki and power levels. *'Shine Shot' - Gogito charges green energy in his left or right hand and fires it towards the opponent. *'Majestic Rush' - A rush attack finished with a Kiai. This is a move taught to Gogito by the Supreme Kai. *'Kiai Impact' - a technique utilized by Gogito where he affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful green shockwaves in order to strike the opponent. *'Telekinesis' - Taught to him by the Supreme Kai, Gogito can control objects and people with his mind. He is not that skilled with this technique however. *'Photon Bullet - '''Gogito raises one hand in the air and creates a green sphere of Ki. Then he throws it at the opponent, causing the sphere to disappear into the opponent's body and create a brightly colored explosion.' Transformations *'Super Saiyan' - Gogito achieves this form during his battle with Dabura on Planet Snak . Battles *Gogito vs. Kibito *Gogito vs. Dabura *Gogito vs. Pikkon *Gogito (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Dabura *Gogito (Super Saiyan) vs. Dabura (Demonic Will) Trivia *The world of Dragon Ball Mega co-exists with Dragon Ball Z & Dragon Ball Super as it resides in Future Cell's timeline. *Goku Black and the new Future Trunks arc in Dragon Ball Super played a big role in this characters creation. *Despite being a Saiyan, his name is not a pun on a vegetable name. *Gogito is the first Saiyan to be an attendant of the Kai's. Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball Mega Category:Transformation Users